Turtle Love
by LeonardoFanGirl24
Summary: <html><head></head>The turtles meet the love of their lives. Kia the cat, Vivica the Rabbit, Dahlia the Lynx, and June the panda find themselves in a bit of an interesting story. What will they do? How will things go? kia finds herself in love with two of the brothers. Which will she choose? Leonardo x Oc, Raphael x Oc, Michelangelo x Oc, Donatello x Oc. Be gentle with me. This is my first fanfic.</html>


"When you see the su-" the lady sung, then stopped. "Go to sleep my child, please look away." the lady said with tears in her eyes.

"No mom don't die! I need you!" the sad little girl said. "You guys are monsters! How could you kill my mother?!" the little girl screamed.

"I'm sorry but you have to go and get out of the way!" a tall turtle with a red mask said.

Then the little girl yelled "I swear that one day I will kill you all."

Years later the girl named Mia was walking to her mother's grave then she saw the things that killed her mother.

"What are" Mia started to say, then she thought about how her mother really died. They couldn't help it she did get in the way. Mia wanted to say sorry about that but by the time she was going to they were gone. The next day Mia was saying good bye to her father because he was going to England to see his cousin.

"By father be safe!" Mia said while waving her hand.

"Be sure to take the subway and stay away from strangers!" her father said, then slammed the door shut.

"I'm only going three hours up north to New York City. I'm walking there." Mia said with a smirk.

Then Mia started to pack her bag, then she put on her beats and listened to her music. About an hour later a group of people named the KRANG walked up to Mia.

"What do you want?" Mia asked the men in black suits.

They didn't say a word instead the knocked her out.

By the time she woke up all she could see was the KRANG fly into the air. Then she saw one of the turtles. Then because she saw the turtles and robots flying she got knocked out again. Then when she woke up again the first thing that she saw was a turtle with a purple mask on. The turtles were in a house that had been left for alone for years.

"Can you hear me?" the purple turtle asked.

Mia said "Yes I can hear you."

"Ok then my name is Donatello. Just call me Donnie." Donnie said.

"I'm Leonardo. Leo for short.

Then a turtle with a orange mask said " I'm Michelangelo but just call me Mikey." Mikey said.

Then Mia's phone started to ring. "Hello?" Mia asked.

"There is bad news Mia!" Mia's aunt said

"What is it?!" Mia asked.

"Your father's plane crashed into the middle of the sea." Mia's aunt said then she started to cry.

Mia was frozen. Then she started to cry even harder than her aunt.

"What is it Mia?" Donnie asked.

"My father's plane crashed." Mia said with tears in her eyes.

Then Rahzar came through the window and grabbed Mia. Rahzar jumped back out the window, before the turtles could grab their weapons. Rahzar went to Baxter's lab. Once Rahzar got to his lab Rahzar tore out Mia's eyes so that she wouldn't be able to see what they were going to do. Then when the turtles got there Mia looked like her head was drowned in blood.

"What did you do to her?!" Mikey asked in a deep and growling voice.

"Ah did your toy break?" Rahzar said with a smirk.

"How dare you can you even think that we would call her a toy?" Donnie yelled.

"Its o..k guys please don't go getting your self hurt." Mia said softly.

"Mia!" Mikey yelled.

Mia didn't respond. Mia died.

"You killed Mia now you will die!" Mikey yelled with rage in his eyes.

"How could you? She was our sister and you dare kill her!" Raph yelled while he charged at Rahzar.  
>"We will not rest until you die!" Leo yelled running at Rahzar.<p>

Raph was to mad to even speak. Donnie and Raph went charging at Rahzar.

"If you think that we would let you ever touch her you are dead wrong!" Donnie yelled as he was running.

It only took a few minutes for the turtles to take down Rahzar. Mikey started to run to Mia but Tiger claw walked right beside Mia.

"What happened to Mia?" Tiger claw asked sarcastically.

"You planned this?" Donnie asked pointing to Tiger claw.

"Yes." Tiger claw said with a smile.

"You will pay!" Mikey said running up to Tiger claw. Mikey cut Tiger claw up his arm. Then Mikey started to choke Tiger claw.

"Mikey we can't kill hem!" Leo yelled trying to stop Mikey.

"Fine!" Mikey yelled removing his nun chucks.

"We have to drop Mia off at the funeral home." Donnie said going to pick up Mia.

"I'll carry her." Mikey said picking up Mia's ice cold body.

Then once the turtles got to the funeral home Mikey dropped off Mia and the turtles left her.

"Bye Mia see you later." Mikey said waving his hand.

"Come Mikey we have to go." Leo said.

A few weeks later at Mia's funeral the turtles saw a girl that looked like Mia.

"Why dose she look so much like Mia?" Raph asked.

"Hold on I'm scanning her. Her name is Kia Kotoe.

"Wasn't Kotoe Mia's last name?" Mikey asked.

"Yes it was. Do you think that they are sisters?" Donnie asked.

"We can find out." Raph said.

"Calm down Raph." Leo said.

"So are we going to find out or what?' Raph asked Leo.

"Yes we are going to find out Raph just wait." Leo said slowly creeping up on Kia.

Then Leo walked up to Kia and put a bag over her head. Kia wasn't the kind to make a big scene so she just let whoever drag her off. Once the turtles were in the middle of the woods the turtles took the bag off of Kia's head.

"Who are you?" the turtles asked Kia.

"You're the ones that took me away from my sisters funeral ." Kia said standing up.

"So you are Mia's sister!" Mikey said.

"Yes I am." Kia said walking away.

"Where are you going?" Donnie said

"Aren't you going to ask how we are turtles?' Leo asked.

"I can if you want me to but I don't really care." Kia said turning around.

"Don't think we are just going to let you walk away you have to promise you won't tell anyone that we are alive." Raph yelled.

"I promise that I won't tell anyone about you." Kia said.

"By the way can I have my beats back?" Kia asked

"How did you notice that they were gone?" Donnie asked.

"I just can." Kia said with a smirk. "So I'm going to go back to a house so see you later." Kia added as she walked away.

"Are you going to Mia's old house?" Mikey asked.

"Ya why?" Kia asked.

"Well we can find you there if you tell anyone about us." Mikey said.

"Hey if you want to come that badly start walking." Kia told Mikey.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Mikey asked them all.

Then all of the turtles looked at master Splinter to see if it was ok. Splinter nodded his head. The turtles went running after Kia.

"Kia wait up!" Mikey yelled.

"No you speed up!" Kia yelled in a playful way.

Once Kia and the turtles got to Mia's old house Kia ordered pizza.

"Hello I would like 5 pizzas. One with 4 cheese. One with jellybeans and pepperoni. Another with cheese and pepperoni. The last with white chocolate chips and four cheese." Kia said listening to the turtles.

"If there are only 5 pizzas then what will you eat?" Leo asked Kia as she was hanging up.

"I'll eat some noodles." Kia said walking to the kitchen.

"Really?" Raph said.

"Why not I only have enough for 5 pizzas?" Kia said getting her noodles.

"You can have some of mine." Mikey said.

"Sorry I'd rather have something without jellybeans." Kia said with a smile.

"Hey they are good on the pizza." Mikey said pointing as Kia.

Then the door rang. It was the pizza delivery guy.

"Pizza is here!" Mikey said excitingly.

"I'll get it." Kia said walking to the door.

"So uh what are we going to do after we eat?" Mikey asked digging into his pizza.

"Well I'm a big geek on scary movies. I have a lot in my room if you want to go pick one out for later." Kia said pointing up the stairs.

Mikey put down his pizza and he ran up to Kia's room.

"Well he is a big hurry." Donnie said while stuffing his face with pizza.

"I wonder why." Raph said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Kia asked Raph.

"I'm going to see what is taking so long." Raph said walking up the stairs.

"Hey Leo why have you been so. . . . Quite?" Kia asked Leo as she was slurping her noodles.

"I don't know its just that we have been or I mean you have been alone this whole time. None of your friends have called or anything. Just that makes me sad." Leo said.

"Do you think that I don't have friends!" Kia asked in a mad voice.

"It not" Leo started but before he could finish Kia was walking to her room.

"Kia wait." Leo said trying to grab her shoulder but instead he grabbed her hood. The first thing that Leo saw was to little kitty ears come out.

"What you are a mutant?" Leo asked in a surprised voice.

Kia was still surprised that Leo had found out that she was mutant.

"I use to be a normal cat. Then my owner got this funny lamp then the next thing I knew I was covered in this yellow blue stuff." Kia said. Then Mikey started to walk down the stairs and saw Kia with her hood down.

"What you have cat ears?!" Mikey yelled in a exited and surprised.

"Yes Mikey I have cat ears." Kia said with a smile and a giggle.

"What is so funny?" Raph asked as he was walking down the stairs.

"Kia your phone is ringing." Donnie said.  
>"Hold on." Kia said grabbing her phone.<p>

"Hi." Kia said.

"Oh hay is it ok if we come over?" a strange person asked Kia.

"Sure I'm at Mia's place." Kia answered.

"Be right over." the person said.

"Oh Leo you know the friends that I don't have they are coming over." Kia said with a smirk.

"I didn't mean it like that." Leo said pointing at Kia.

"I know I just over reacted.

"Ring ring.:" the door rang,

"Looks like they are here." Kia said. Kia opened the door to see three girls standing in the door way.


End file.
